The Toughest Love
by PokemonFan4Ever
Summary: Peach leads a new life after Mario vanishes while on a vacation. But, when a new character comes into her life that she takes a liking to, she has a hard choice to make about love.
1. Chapter 1: Peach's New Encounter

**Hey, It's PokemonFan4Ever, with another fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. Also, I do not own any characters in this fanfic, Nintendo owns them. **

**The Toughest Love**

_**Chapter 1: Peach's New Encounter**_

Peach sat with her hands holding her legs on the giant, grassy hill. The wind flipped her hair backwards, and the golden light from the sun reflected off her face and everything it touched. The view from the hill was incredible, a setting sun with several rolling hills with fields of farmland. A small town, dotted with mushroom shaped houses, was nestled between this hill and another, smaller hill. It was a place to get rid of her worries, and to relax.

She stared at the view for a while, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a year since the day that changed her life. It had been on her mind for the past week, and it bothered her thinking about it. She would cry herself to sleep almost every day for almost two months and have nightmares about it. All of that damaged her emotionally, and she decided to move far away from her home place to the country and get a job to keep her busy from all the troubling thoughts. Since then, she had an easy and quaint life in a small town. But, the thoughts came back recently to Peach, and things had been harder for her.

Peach tried to hold back all the feelings, to try not to let it bother her. But, the urge to bawl was too strong. After a few sniffs, a tear rolled down her cheek. After trying really hard by focusing on the view, she burst in tears and covered her face with her hands. She sobbed for a little while, her cries silent and muffled. Then, she raised her head, and looked up into the sky, which was now ablaze with red, orange, and yellow from the setting sun.

"Mario, I should have been here for you!" Peach screamed. Then, she went back to burying her face into her hands. She wished that Mario was right by her, patting her and telling her she would be all right. She missed a lot about Mario, how he would come every day to spend time with her, how his smile showing below his mustache made her feel joyful. She wanted to have a great life with Mario. It was just going so well with him. As she cried, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming to her.

"Something wrong?" She was startled out of her crying pose and then quickly looked up. As she blinked her tears out of her eyes, she saw a green face with a big, round nose staring back at her. She gasped, then calmed down.

"Um…" Peach murmured. She hadn't expected a Yoshi to come up to her and ask her what's wrong. She looked up at the Yoshi's face, and she could see a concerned look on the Yoshi's face.

"Who are you?" Peach said quietly, her voice shaking from all the crying.

"I'm just here to see what's wrong." The Yoshi replied. After nine and a half months of living in this town, she had known almost everyone there. But, she had never noticed him in the town.

"You live in the town, right?" Peach said.

"Yes, I do. It's a nice place."

"Yeah, I know. " Peach said, and she chuckled. The townspeople were really nice, and she is friends with over half of them. They were extremely nice and relaxed, and cared about everyone. She knew that she can trust the Yoshi to hear a little about herself.

He smiled at her, and then sat down next to her. She was a bit surprised at that move, but she felt pleased that some person cared about her.

"I had a hard life recently." Peach stated, while looking at the sunset, which was peeking between two hills.

"That's sad, what happened?" The Yoshi said, looking at Peach. She turned to him, and then caught sight of his eyes. The sight of his eyes relaxed her a bit more. She found herself telling the Yoshi about what had happened the past year. As she talked, he nodded, listening patiently. After telling him the whole thing, the Yoshi had a look of sadness and shock on his face.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through this." He said. Peach turned facing the view, taking in what she had done. Was it the right choice? She had revealed to the Yoshi about what had happened to Mario and how life was like after that. Oddly, she felt pleased and relaxed that she said it to the Yoshi. There was just something about him that was comforting her.

"You want a ride to my house? I'll make you something." He offered. Peach looked at him in surprise. The Yoshi was asking her to come for dinner at his house? She felt like it was a bit quick for a stranger whose name she didn't know to offer her something like that. But, she was at her home over the past week after her job doing nothing. Peach felt she needed to get out for the night. Nothing could go wrong with spending time with a nice and attractive Yoshi.

"Sure, what are you making?" Peach agreed.

"Anything that you want that I have." Yoshi replied.

Peach felt it was a great offer. They stood up, and he led Peach to his car. It was a convertible car, painted green, the same color as his skin. Peach complimented his car, and the Yoshi ran to the driver seat and turned on the engines. He turned on the radio, which began blaring music. Then, he reached for his sunglasses, which was square shaped, and put them on. He put both his legs on the ledge near the car window, and put his hands behind his head.

"You ready to ride with me?" Yoshi said, flashing a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

**Hello, Chapter 2 is up. Hope you enjoy it.**

_**Chapter 2: The Dinner**_

Peach sat on the seat next to the Yoshi in his car. They were going down a dirt road to the road that leads to the town. The dust blows away in the wind behind them. Peach looked at the Yoshi, who was paying attention to the road. She realized she had forgotten to ask him what his name is. She can't believe she had forgotten to do that. It was usually one of the first things she asked to every stranger.

"I forgot to ask this… what's your name?" Peach asked the Yoshi.

"Call me Yoshi." Yoshi replied.

"That's so obvious."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

They both laughed, and then Peach caught Yoshi staring at her. Somehow, Peach got dragged into staring at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, admiring the sight of each other. Peach noticed a car coming up to the left, and noticed Yoshi's car was turning left straight for the car.

"Yoshi, look out!" Peach screamed. Yoshi looked just in time to swerve the car to the right, narrowly missing the car on the left. Peach breathed in relief. She was so glad that they didn't hit the car. She would never have imagined how horrible it would have been. She shivered a little of the thought of that.

They finally got to the town road, which was paved. They rode into the town, and Peach looked out at the mushroom shaped houses. She saw her workplace, which was a shop behind one of the houses. She began to think about how it's going to be another boring day there. Then, she realized, she had forgotten that she had a day off tomorrow. Peach smiled at herself, knowing that she was free tomorrow. She finally has time to relax.

After a few seconds, Yoshi's car pulls into the driveway of his house. It was an egg- shaped house, and was painted white with green circles, resembling a Yoshi Egg. Peach turned to him, surprised. After all these days of riding her bike by the egg- shaped house, she had wondered who lived there. The person didn't seem to be there much while she was there, because the lights were off almost every time she looked at it.

"So, you're the guy that lives there." Peach said.

"Yep." Yoshi said, taking off his sunglasses.

"That's a nice house you have there." Peach observed. She turned to the house, and took a good look at it for a few moments. There was a walkway branching off from the driveway to the front door. The windows were circle shaped, and there were two stories, which was unusual for the town.

"Let's go in, it's getting dark." Yoshi said. They both get out of the car, and then began heading for the front door. While walking, Peach curiously looked around the yard. It was mostly grass, but there was a line of trees separating the house next door from this one. They got to the front door, and Yoshi, who was holding the house keys while walking to the house, unlocked the door. He opened the door, and walked in. He held it open, and motioned for Peach to come in.

When she stepped in, the first thing she saw was the living room. The walls were white, and the carpeted floor was the same color. There was a sofa, and a wooden coffee table. Peach stepped in, taking in the surroundings. She looked up to see the top floor, which was an open room with a railing on the front side. It reminded her of her house back at where she used to live, and she sighed with sadness. She heard the front door close, and she turned around. Yoshi was looking at Peach.

"Um… It's really nice here." Peach commented.

"Thanks. I clean the house a lot, because there really isn't much to do around here." Yoshi responded. Peach smiles and nods in agreement. Just like any other small town, it's really boring here. But, she makes it up by going somewhere fun with her friends. Yoshi heads for the kitchen, and Peach follows him. They enter it, and Yoshi heads to the refrigerator, while Peach stands there.

"So, what do you want?" Yoshi asked, opening the fridge.

"Something light." Peach responded.

"All right." Yoshi says as he reaches into the fridge. He pulled out some meat, cheese, and bread. He heads to the counter next to the fridge, and sets them down. Yoshi looks back up to Peach.

"Want some sandwiches?" Yoshi suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine." Peach said. Yoshi begins to make the sandwiches, while Peach walks to the dining table, which had two wooden chairs, a light hanging from the ceiling, and a squared shaped window. She sat down, watching Yoshi make the sandwiches. After a few minutes, Yoshi set down the plates with the now completed sandwiches on the dining table. Peach observed the food for a few moments while Yoshi goes and gets two glasses out from the cabinets.

Peach looks up and sees Yoshi bring the water filled glasses to the table. After setting them down, Yoshi takes the seat across from Peach. Peach turns to Yoshi, who was bringing the sandwich up to his mouth. Yoshi bites in it, and then as he sets it down, he noticed Peach was staring at him. Yoshi grins at Peach, and Peach chuckles.

As they ate, Peach began to complain about how people were always hitting on her at her workplace. She tells him the one time when one of the people actually went up to her house and asked her out. Yoshi chuckled as she told him that she chased him off by repeatedly throwing the town newspaper at him while shouting.

"He was being pushy about the asking out part, and it was getting on my nerves." Peach finished.

"Oh, you must be that cute that all the men of this town are chasing you around." Yoshi joked.

"Oh, come on." Peach responded. Peach caught sight of him again. As she looked at him, a faint feeling of warmth and comfort came to her. She was a little surprised at it, since she got the same feelings when she looked at Mario. She quickly drew out of it and went back to finishing the food. Yoshi looked at Peach, a little amused that Peach was staring at him like that.

"Hmm, that stare you gave me." Yoshi said.

"Just don't talk about it." Peach said, looking at the sandwich. Yoshi shrugged and went back to finishing his sandwich. Peach was a little tense eating the rest of sandwich. As she finished it, Yoshi took both the plates, and walked to the sink. Peach began drinking the glass, hoping that it would soothe her. After finishing the water, she got up and gave the glass to Yoshi. Peach took a peek at the clock near the passageway to the living room.

"I think it's time for me to go." Peach said.

"Oh, right now?" Yoshi responded, turning at Peach.

"Yeah, thanks for the food."

"You're welcome. It's nice meeting you." Yoshi held out his hand to Peach. Peach smiled and shook his hand.

"You want to be driven home?" Yoshi offered.

"No thanks. My house is not too far." Peach replied. Yoshi made a concerned face and opened his mouth again, but then closed it.

"All right, be careful out here." Yoshi warned. Peach smiled, knowing that he does care about her a little. They exchanged goodbyes and Peach walked out the door into the twilight.

**I'm hoping I can get a review or a favorite/follow. I'll post the next chapter when it happens. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dreary Morning

**I'm finally back with another chapter after a long break. Sorry about that, school and life kept getting in the way. I was going to make this longer, but it was getting late and I'm really tired. So, anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**_Chapter 3:__ A Dreary and Depressing Morning_**

Peach awoke at the sight of her bedroom. With half open eyes, she looked up at the clock. She found out it was past the time she had to get up to go to work. She turned to the window, which was covered with curtains. She held her hand out and slowly pushed one of the curtains away. It was cloudy outside, and it looked like it was going to rain.

She frowned at the sight of it. Peach tiredly got up from the bed, and walked out of her room. As she walked into the living room, she stopped and looked around. In front of her, there was the couch, with a coffee table right next to it. It faced the TV, and a chandelier was hanging from the dome- shaped roof. Peach stretched her arms and yawned, and then plopped herself on the couch. She reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

The news channel came on, and there was a picture of her boyfriend, Mario next to the news Toad as he talked. Peach sighed sadly, knowing that today was the first anniversary of his disappearance. All the memories of having a good time with him flowed through her mind again, and each thought stung her with sadness and emptiness. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she kept watched the news. She imagined Mario right by him, with his arm right over her back, and Peach could almost feel the soothing warmth from his arm.

The thought of it was too much for her. Peach buried her head in her hands, and then began sobbing. She bawled for a while, letting all the emotions out of her. After a while, she looked up to the TV, which was now showing a picture of the place that he disappeared from. Wanting to know news about him, she leaned closer to the TV, to hear about what they had to say. But, nothing new had been found, and it was mostly about the events that had happened a year ago. They moved to another story, and the feelings of disappointment and hopelessness swelled up in her.

Peach shut off the TV, and set the remote down on the coffee table. Feeling exhausted from all that crying, she wiped the tears from her face, and got up to stretch more. As she raised her arms outwards, she heard the phone, which was in the kitchen, begin to ring loudly. Peach breathed loudly, and walked to the kitchen. The phone was on the counter against the wall, which blocked the view of the kitchen from the living room. She picked up the phone to see who was calling. A cheery voice came from the phone, and she recognized who it was.

"Hello Daisy." Peach said.

"Hi, I heard you had the day off today."

"Yeah, I do." Peach replied. The thought of not having to work and being able to talk to Daisy calmed her down a little. Daisy was one of her best friends, and she had helped her and stayed with her in place of Peach's boyfriend during those hard times. Even though she was often busy with royalty stuff to do over at her kingdom, she frequently calls Peach to let her know what's going on, just to have a chat, sometimes even invite her out.

"You want to come over to Mushroom City?" Daisy suggested.

"Of course I want to! I'm dying to take a week-long vacation there!"

"It's nice to know again how much you love it there." Daisy said, laughing. Peach and Daisy talked for a while longer, and the depressing feelings she had had slowly faded out. Peach finally set down the phone and looked up at the clock near her. The minute hand was on the two, and the hour hand was on the nine. It had been an hour and a half since she had woken up. She turned to the window on the wall near the counter, and raindrops were splattered all over the glass. Then, she turned to the stove, which was next to her, and her stomach growled. Now is the time to get eating and get all ready to meet Daisy at Mushroom City.

Peach was an okay cook, and the eggs she had made turned out pretty good for her. Peach ate at the small dining table in the kitchen, while thinking about all the things she was going to do there. After disposing the dishes into the sink next to the stove, she began to get herself ready. Peach went to her bedroom, and spent a good ten minutes looking for the perfect outfit. After trying on cute dresses, and a shoulder padded shirt with blue pants, settled for a casual pink shirt and a white skirt.

Peach did everything to make her look nice. After taking a soothing hot shower, she fixed up her hair to the way she usually has it, and washed her face. Peach put makeup on her face, and then got ready to go out into the dreary day. She put on a white coat, and then headed for the door. She opened it, and peeked out into her yard, to find out it had stopped raining. Peach breathed out in relief, and looked down to find a rolled up newspaper on the steps. Peach picked it up, and brought it in, without bothering to look at it.

Peach walked out to her yard again, and went to her pink car. It felt great to be going somewhere other than this town with this car. Peach used to have an ugly green car that barely worked. After several frustrating days of trying to get the car to start, it broke for good. She happened to find that the pink car was out on the neighbor's lawn for sale. The next door neighbor was a car fanatic, and somehow liked the sight of the ugly old green car. So, Peach sold the car to him, so she could buy the pink car he had out.

Peach pulled out of the driveway, and turned left. She drove her car through the town, and after passing a few buildings and houses, noticed Yoshi's house. Instantly, she thought of last night. Peach felt a little embarrassed, thinking of the time when she stared at him. How could she do that to him already? It had been only yesterday that she had met Yoshi, and she felt turned on at the sight of him already. She thought about Mario again, and then shuddered. There's going to be a lot of trouble if she let herself fall in love with him too easily.

But, maybe she shouldn't worry about that. It was only yesterday after all, and she could focus on being friends with him. It's too early to think of being romantically involved with him. Peach wanted to know if he was there, so that she could probably talk to him quickly. But, she noticed that his car wasn't in the driveway and the lights of his house were shut off. Yoshi is gone again, like as usual. Peach shook her head to get off of her thoughts and feelings of him, and focused on the hour and a half ride to Mushroom City.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dome Shaped Restaurant

**Chapter 4 is up. Enjoy! Also, don't expect me to update frequently, I don't have too much time to do this, and I put it off when I do have the time.**

_**Chapter 4: The Dome Shaped Restaurant**_

Peach drove into the parking lot of a restaurant. The restaurant had white walls and a red domed shaped roof. There were a lot of cars parked, and she went took a while going through the parking lot, which circled around the restaurant. Peach finally found a parking spot and parked into it. She got out of the car, and stood up. While holding the door open, she scanned the sidewalk for any sign of Daisy. Daisy was nowhere to be seen, and Peach assumed she was in the restaurant. She shut the car door and headed for the entrance of the restaurant.

Peach opened the door and walked into the restaurant. It was dim, with yellow lights hanging from the dome shaped ceiling. It was positioned near the tables, which were filled with all kinds of people. The sound of chatter filled the room, and she could smell the saucy aroma from the pizzas laid out at the buffet table, which was next to her. Peach looked at the crowded table area, hoping to see Daisy. She finally noticed her on one of the corner tables near the windows.

"Oh, hi Peach!" Daisy greeted as Peach came up to the corner table.

"Hello, I'm so glad to see you!" Peach replied, sitting down on the chair across from her.

"You should be, how's the drive here?"

"It was a breeze, not too many cars on the road."

"You're really lucky. It was a struggle getting through the traffic yesterday."

"Well, it's a Saturday, of course I'm going to have an easier time getting here." Peach said. Daisy nodded in agreement. Peach's belly growled in hunger, and it was loud enough that Daisy noticed it.

"Ooh, your stomach sure is hungry. It might be a great time to get food." Daisy suggested. Peach turned to the food area near where she entered. There were a few people there. Peach smiled knowing that it will be easy getting the food. Peach told Daisy about the food she wanted, and that she can get it. Peach got up and walked through the tables to the food area. But, as she got there, she noticed that there was a huge, chubby Toad blocking the area where the food she wanted is. He was digging in one of the food containers, and Peach cringed as he scooped up a wad of noodles.

The Toad brought it up to his mouth, and then shoved it in. Peach felt a gagging feeling in her throat, and her stomach churned. Peach covered her mouth in disgust. How could he do this? As the Toad reached in for more, Peach turned away and shut her eyes. It upset her that no one was stopping the Toad from doing all of that. Someone has to stop this, and the person might have to be her. Peach opened her eyes, and eyed the Toad, who was chewing the noodles happily.

Peach hesitated for a moment, not sure of the decision she was making. Then, Peach walked slowly to the chubby Toad, while trying not to look at the food. When she got close enough, it was impossible not seeing the food. The nauseous feeling she had was only getting stronger, but she fought the sick feeling from overwhelming her. Peach stopped next to the Toad, and turned away from him to think about what she was going to say. After a few moments, she faced the Toad, who was still reaching in for the third time. Peach knew she could do it.

"Hey, can you please stop eating the food like that." Peach asked. The Toad heard her and turned to her, holding another wad of noodles. The look the Toad gave her intimidated Peach, and she tensed up a bit.

"Go away, no one told me not to do that." The Toad grunted, before turning to the food and shoving the noodles in his mouth. Peach gagged a bit, but she still held the sick feeling inside her.

"That doesn't mean you can just go scoop up food like it's yours, it's for everyone to eat." Peach went on. The Toad swallowed the food, and then turned to her again, and she could see he was getting irritated.

"Oh look who is talking. Why don't you shut up and mind your own business, you bitch." The Toad grumbled. Peach looked at him in surprise. She couldn't believe he had said that to her. Peach narrowed her eyes at him, she wanted to argue back.

"Well, how about you watch what you say and just stop eating from there like a pig." Peach retorted.

"Shut the fuck up or I would punch you." The Toad said. Now, his face was turning red in anger. Peach took a step back, her face filled with fear. She wished she would have just gotten her food and sat down with Daisy. But, she dragged herself into this, and provoked the Toad. Now, she had to try to get out of this. Peach turned away, trying to get out of his way, but the Toad grabbed her pink shirt.

"Don't leave you wimp, I'm not finished with you." The Toad grumbled angrily. The Toad turned Peach back around and held onto her shirt.

"You're paying me, for all of the food I ate." The Toad grunted. Peach breathed heavily, and sweat formed on her hands. She knew she was doomed, since Peach didn't bring any money.

"She's not paying you anything, you old hag." A familiar voice said behind her. The Toad let go of Peach, and turned around to see who it was. Being out of his way, Peach filled with relief. She saw Daisy looking at the Toad with a glare. Peach was amazed at how fearless she was, but she was worried about her getting into a fight with the Toad.

"Great, another bitch I could slam into the ground." The Toad growled, sounding as intimidating as he could be.

"Your fat ass could bring you to the ground." Daisy retorted.

"Daisy!" Peach screamed as the Toad lunged his arm forward, his hand clenched. Everything happened in one moment. Daisy began to turn sideways to dodge the punch, and Peach was getting up, while reaching her right hand to her. Meanwhile, as the Toad's fist got really close to her, a green figure dived at Daisy and pushed her out of the way. The green figure fell on top of her and spread his hands out, protecting her. The Toad missed and tripped on his foot, slamming into the ground.

Peach stared at Daisy and the green person. The green creature seemed familiar, with green skin, a red shell on the back, and brown spikes coming from his head to the shell. It reminded her of Yoshi back at the town. He did have the same features after all. There was no way that Yoshi was in the same place as she was. The Yoshi got off of Daisy, and brushed himself off. Peach could see his boots and the white belly. Peach wasn't sure to believe if it was him or not.

"You all right?" The Yoshi asked. The voice hit Peach with realization. That was the same voice as Yoshi had. It was definitely him. No other Yoshi all over the Mushroom Kingdom will have the same voice as him. Peach stood there in shock, while Daisy got up from the floor and said that she was okay and thanked him. Two toads came and picked the fat Toad, who was swearing, and carried him away. Yoshi watched the Toad, while Daisy came to Peach.

"Peach, I'm so glad you didn't get caught up in this." Daisy said. Yoshi heard Daisy and turned around to see Peach and Daisy standing together. Yoshi gasped in surprise. Peach looked down, knowing that she had been seen. Daisy looked at Yoshi and Peach in confusion. Peach looked up after a few moments, and stared at him. Yoshi stared back, and they stared in silence for a few moments. Peach felt embarrassed, but the feeling of love began to grow inside of her, which embarrassed her even more. It was going to be a long day for Peach.


End file.
